My Lullaby
by kawaii hime-sama
Summary: Yuuki has another sleepless night, and the next night she meets someone...who is it? Story is better /hopefully/ than the summary... Rating bumped-up to a T 'cos...'cos it just needs to be!
1. Can't Sleep

**Title: **My Lullaby

**Word Count: **309

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **(I had this idea while back, but typed up) 8th February 2009

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. If I owned Vampire Knight, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

Tonight, as I lie, wavering in and out of sleep, the only sounds I can hear are the wind blowing through the trees, banging them against the window, and Yori-chan's snoring. I remember the dream I had last night, no, that wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare, and i'll never forget it, but I wish I could, it's driving me mad.

It's a recurring 'dream', I keep getting it every-so-often, just when I feel safe, it comes back.

It's starting to get light outside.

It looks like I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight. I can only hope that I can have a few hours of undisturbed, 'dream'-less sleep.

-Next Night-

Another school-day ends, and now it's time to patrol the school and make the headmaster proud 'Call me Daddy!' 'No!...Wait, get outta my head!'

As I patrol the still grounds of Cross Academy, I started to feel cold; the wind was freezing against my skin. I knew I should've taken a coat. 'But no, Zero dragged me out, coat-less! Why does he do things like th-!'

"Ow!" I bumped into someone, I was waiting to hit the ground, to feel the icy hardness of the path, but it never came. But a strong arm caught me around the waist, stopping my fall.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?"

"U…um, yes. I'm alright!" I said, blushing madly. I wish we weren't so close, he can probably see me blushing, 'Ah! I'm blushing more!'

"K-Kaname-senpai, um…I-I have to finish p-patrolling the school…" I said, teeth chattering.

"But you're cold, and you look like you need rest." And with that he took of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder and then lifted me into his arms, bridal style. I blushed more.

"W-where are we g-going?"

"Somewhere warm for you to sleep."

"O-okay…" I couldn't argue with him, I never could.

* * *

-khs

My first Vampire Knight fanfic!!! I've wanted to start one for so long... I'd love to write more, but I seriously don't know how good (or bad) it is... So, could you, my readers, tell me honestly what you think of this? Please!!

Well, see you all, real soon!


	2. A Discovery of Emotions

**Title: **My Lullaby

**Word Count: **619

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **15th February 2009

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. If I owned Vampire Knight, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

"W-where are we g-going?"

"Somewhere warm for you to sleep."

"O-okay…" I couldn't argue with him, I never could.

* * *

I soon fell asleep, my head lying on Kaname-senpai's shoulder. We were still walking, or rather, he was still walking to wherever he was talking me. I still have no clue where though.

A while later, a deep soothing voice said,

"Yuuki, we're here."

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking repeatedly, adjusting to the light of the room. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and started to yawn.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but a bed would be much more comfortable than my arms." He said this in an almost sorrowful way, as he gazed longingly through the window. I wonder what he's looking at, though. 'I'd prefer you to a bed though, senpai.' I though devilishly. I could never say that to him, partly because of my nervousness, but mostly of not knowing how he would react to such a thing.

"Well, I have some paperwork to do, so I'll leave you to sleep here."

"A-ano, Kaname-senpai, would you, um…" I blushed furiously as I struggled to find the words. "Would you sit with me until I f-fall asleep?" I closed my eyes, almost afraid to look at his face, to see his reaction. Then, slowly I peeked through one eye, he was smiling!

But it wasn't like his usual smiles, showing an air of pride and his status as a pureblood, keeping a distance from all others. This smile gave off joyfulness, and it reached his eyes, oh how they sparkled. The deep, crimson red, slowly bleeding into black.

He walked over to me.

"Of course, Yuuki, whatever you wish." He said as he pulled me into a tight embrace, I relaxed immediately in his arms. It felt like I had known this side of Kaname-senpai long ago, put I can't quite put my finger on it.

"A-a-arigatou…" I half-mumbled into his chest. I was glad he couldn't see my face. I was probably, by now, redder than roses, redder than the blood that splashed across the snow that day. I was glad that Kaname-senpai saved me, he was my hero, and he still is. He was my beginning. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Kaname-senpai was leading me over to the bed.

The covers were most likely made of silk; they were a deep-burgundy colour, shimmering with the light- wait, why am I describing décor?! I should be relishing every second with Kaname-senpai, because now, there's no Zero here to interrupt a ting. He always does that, I hardly ever get to speak a word- Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Why do I keep doing this?! Right, brain, stop thinking, NOW!!!

He pulled the bed covers for me, and I crawled in, still in my school uniform, only without my jacket. It was draped over the chair by the desk; Kaname-senpai must've taken it off me. I'd already kicked off my shoes; they were lying neatly by the foot of the bed.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" he asked me. I was already quite warm after all of the blushing I'd done, but then a though flashed through my head, he'd have to lean across me to tuck me in! Thank you brain, you're useful once more!

"Un… sure." Dammit! I was _still_ blushing!

So, Kaname-senpai leaned over me, as expected, and then after he'd tucked me in, he didn't move back. He stayed there, his hair gracefully hanging down, tickling my face, and his hand slowly making its way to my cheek. His eyes were full of sadness and guilt, and looked so lonely, but why?

"Goodnight, my princess." I felt his lips brush against my forehead. Soon after, I fell asleep. I fell asleep, too soon to be natural, what happened?

* * *

-khs

Well , this is for the people who faved and reviewed on the first chapter! I had no idea for this one, but then it woke me up at 2am this morning!! So it was quickly written down and this is the end result of no sleep!! (In case anyone's wondering, I did get abck to sleep after writing it ^_^)

So, I hope you had fun reading this!! Sayonara minna!!


	3. Upon Awakening

**Title: **My Lullaby

**Word Count: **1058

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **27th May 2009

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. If I owned Vampire Knight, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

"Goodnight, my princess." I felt his lips brush against my forehead. Soon after, I fell asleep. I fell asleep, too soon to be natural, what happened?

* * *

"Aah!" the bright morning light stung my eyes, as it shone through the large window just across from the bed. Just where was I? My room isn't this lavish, or this tidy for that matter. Saying that though, Yori's side is immaculate, but mine, well, let's just say, it's not as well kept as Lily's stable.

"Oh! This is Kaname-senpai's room! I wonder where he is right now…" I trailed off, scanning the spacious room quickly, making sure nobody was hiding anywhere. I pushed back the silk covers and jumped off the bed, it was pretty high, for a bed. I was still wearing my uniform, except for my jacket and shoes which I now had to search for.

My jacket was easy enough to find, on the chair by the desk, but my shoes were nowhere to be found, they weren't beside the bed, or under it. After roughly 15 minutes of looking for them, I finally came up with the conclusions that either I didn't have shoes, or someone stole them, or a maid could've taken them for cleaning. The last idea I scrapped immediately, because this is a dorm, more like a castle, full of vampires, the maids would end up being perfect blood supplies for the vampires. But the first two ideas seemed almost as ludicrous, however, I couldn't help feel something was going on, and I didn't know about it…

"Yuuki." I jumped.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, oh it's okay, really. Kaname-senpai, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here, that's all."

I suddenly felt faint and my legs couldn't support me. I swayed a little, but luckily Kaname-senpai was there to catch ahold of me before I fell to the floor.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" he said, as he tilted his head, true-concern shining from his blood-red eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm alright, Kaname-senpai. I just feel a little bit dizzy, that's all."

"Hmm." He looked away, squinting slightly at the sun's rays beaming through the open curtains. He set me gently on the bed in a comfortable sitting position leaning against the huge pile of pillows, so as I didn't fall. He then took a few strides, with his long, toned-looking legs, and swiftly closed the curtains, shutting out the offending light rays.

He then, walked back over to the bed and sat next to me. He placed his hand on my forehead. I jumped slightly at the sudden skin contact.

"I think you have a fever, Yuuki."

"…It must've been from Zero dragging me out without my coat! I'm gonna get him, and drag him out someday. See how he likes it! And I'll have my lovely fluffy coat on and-!"

"Yuuki. Calm down. You don't want to make your fever worse, do you?" he said, his voice's tone rising near the end. Was he actually giving me a choice…?

"But you know…" he continued, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke, I didn't notice how close we'd gotten.

"…If you're sick, I can't see you, Yuuki…"

My mind was confused, I'm probably sick now, and he can still see me, right?

"…You won't be able to attend school, and you would not be fit to upkeep your duties as a guardian or a prefect."

I hadn't thought of that. And I knew I couldn't let myself get worked-up because of Zero. I couldn't let the Chairman down. I couldn't let my classmates or the vampires down. But most of all, I couldn't let Kaname-senpai down, not after everything he's done for me.

"..O-okay. I'm okay now, Kaname-senpai."

"Are you sure, you look quite pale." He rested his hand on the side of my face and held it there. The heat of his hand is deliciously cooling, yet somehow it feels like it could burn right through me. I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes ever so slightly. I felt relaxed. I felt like I belonged somewhere. And that somewhere was with Kaname-senpai.

But I knew I could never be with him. He's a vampire. A pureblood vampire at that. And what am I? I'm a human. Only a fraction of his life will pass while I'll have passed on completely.

"Yuuki?" His voice brought me back to my senses and out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to return to your dorm, or would you prefer me to take you to the Chairman?"

"Ano, would it be okay if I stayed here…?" I asked him quietly, secretly hoping he wouldn't be angry at my stupid request. Why did I ask him that? I should've just agreed to go back to my dorm!

"I'm sure that would be alright. Let me just call the Chairman to let him know where you are, okay?"

"Of course."

"Now, I'm sure you'd be hungry, so would you like anything to eat?"

Hmm, now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since dinner-time yesterday. And just to prove a point already made clear to me, my stomach made the loudest grumble in history. Now, I'm officially the most unlucky person ever!

"Heh" Oh my god! Kaname-senpai just laughed! Wait a minute! He laughed at me! How dare he, I'll show him about laughing at me, I'll-

"Yuuki, come on. I can call the Chairman later; let's get you something to eat first."

My cheeks were burning, and were probably the reddest things since ever!

"Ano, Senpai?"

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"…Where are my shoes? I was looking for them earlier, but I can't find them anywhere-"

"Is this them?" he pointed over by the sofa next to the window.

"Oh!" Now I felt really stupid. And I'm so embarrassed that Kaname-senpai saw me act this way.

"Are you ready?" He asked me after I'd put my shoes on.

"Hai!"

"You're one cute kid, Yuuki!" he said laughing (…again…) but this time he had tears in his eyes. They were glistening brightly, even in the low light of the room.

"Now, let's go get some food, before you collapse." After wiping the tears of laughter from his face, he bent down, and lifted me off my feet. I guess he was gonna carry me… But I'm fine, I can walk, I'm not some sick invalid who needs to be carried everywhere!

Just at that moment, everything faded to darkness.

* * *

-khs

Woah, now that was long! (well, long enough for me...)  
I haven't been feeling the best lately, and schoolwork is steadily piling up... (even though there's only 3 weeks left of school...)  
I know that this story hasn't been updated in a while and for that I'm very sorry!! * bows to readers, asking for forgiveness *  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I really loved writing it!! None of this was written down... All in my head and straight onto the computer.  
Not the smartest of ideas, but it'd take too long to write, and my handwriting is beyond, beyond hopeless! Sometimes I can't even read it...

Ja ne!! 


End file.
